Anata to Issho
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Dell dan Haku adalah sepasang kakak-adik kembar yang terpisah sejak bayi. Suatu hari, mereka bertemu kembali tanpa mengetahui kenyataan itu. OOC, KuuDeru, Twincest, slight other pairs. Chapter 3: update! Seiryuu Kasane ganti penname.
1. Chapter 1

Drap drap drap

Di dalam sebuah rumah sakit di sebuah kota kecil, tampak seorang pria berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, mencari kamar istrinya. Kabarnya, istrinya baru saja melahirkan. Setelah lama mencari dan bertanya sana-sini pada perawat dan dokter yang lewat, ia pun menemukan kamar istrinya.

Klek!

"Bagaimana anak kita?" tanyanya kepada istrinya yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur. Tampak wajahnya yang kemerahan karena berlari tadi.

"Sepasang bayi kembar," jawab si istri, tersenyum kecil. "Laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Hah… Hah…" Si suami―dengan nafas tersengal-sengal―berjalan mendekati kasur di mana bayi mereka tertidur. Ia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat bayi mereka yang sedang tidur dengan damai. "Apa kau sudah memberi mereka nama?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab si istri. "Nama yang kau sarankan itu."

Senyum si suami memudar seketika, mengingat peraturan kota tempat ia tinggal. "Sayang sekali ya…"

Sang istri mengangguk pelan, ia mengerti maksud suaminya. "Satu keluarga tidak dipebolehkan mempunyai anak lebih dari satu…" katanya, menatap bayi-bayinya dengan sedih. "Tapi aku tidak ingin membuang salah satu dari mereka."

"Kalau begitu," ujar si suami. "Kita berikan saja mereka pada adikku yang tidak mempunyai anak itu. Dia tinggal di luar kota, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengetahui kalau mereka kembar."

"… Ya," jawab si istri setelah berpikir sebentar. "Maaf ya… Salah satu dari kalian harus tinggal bersama keluarga lain…" Wanita itu lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan mendekati kasur bayinya, mengelus pipi mereka satu-satu dengan lembut.

Si suami lalu mengeluarkan sekeping koin dari saku celananya. "Koin ini yang akan menentukannya." ujarnya. "Jika yang di bawah adalah gambar burung, maka yang laki-laki yang akan kita berikan. Tapi, jika yang di bawah adalah bunga, maka kita akan memberikan yang perempuan. Apa kau setuju?" Si suami menatap istrinya, meminta persetujuannya.

"Ya…"

"Baiklah."

Hup!

Ia lalu melempar koin itu ke udara dan menangkapnya kembali.

Cling!

"Burung… Bunga di bawah…"

"Berarti… Yang perempuan…" Si istri menatapi bayinya yang perempuan. Ia lalu mengikatkan sebuah pita besar berwarna abu-abu dengan garis-garis ungu―dengan agak longgar―di pergelangan tangan kanan bayinya. "Jaga pita ini baik-baik ya. Semoga suatu hari nanti, kau dapat bertemu kembali dengan Dell."

"Maaf ya, kami tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu, Haku…"

Sementara itu, kedua bayi itu masih tertidur dengan saling mengaitkan jari tangan mereka, seperti sedang bergandengan tangan.

**Anata to Issho**

**oXxXxXo**

**Honne Dell & Yowane Haku © CAFFEIN**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha dan beberapa perusahaan lain  
**

**oXxXxXo**

"Yowane-san!"

"Ada apa, Sensei?" Gadis manis itu menoleh pada gurunya yang memanggilnya tadi.

Guru tersebut berjalan mendekatinya dan memberitahunya sesuatu, "Hari ini, akan ada siswa baru di kelas 1 - 1, kelasmu. Saya dengar, dia seorang yatim-piatu, tolong bimbing dia baik-baik."

"Hai, wakarimasu," jawab Yowane Haku. Memang sudah tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas untuk mengurus siswa baru. "Saya akan membimbingnya sebaik mungkin." Setelah itu, Haku membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan dan kembali berjalan ke perpustakaan, tempat yang ditujunya tadi.

"Baguslah."

Gadis itu bernama Yowane Haku. Gadis manis berambut perak panjang dan bermata merah seperti darah. Rambutnya yang panjang selalu dikuncir satu ke bawah dengan sebuah pita besar berwarna abu-abu dengan garis-garis ungu. Sepertinya, pita itu sangat berharga baginya. Ia hampir tidak pernah melepasnya―kecuali saat ia sedang mandi dan tidur, pastinya.

Tap tap tap

Di dalam perpustakaan―tempat favoritnya―Haku tampak sedang mencari sebuah buku berjudul 'Synchronicity', seperti yang diceritakan Neru―sahabat baiknya―kemarin sore.

"Synchronicity…" gumam Haku pelan, menyusuri setiap rak buku satu persatu, matanya memperhatikan buku-buku yang tersusun dengan jeli. "Ah," ia tersenyum kecil, menemukan buku itu. Ia lalu berjinjit, berusaha mengambil buku yang berada di rak ketiga dari atas itu. "Ti-tidak sampai…"

Haku memang termasuk gadis yang tinggi. Tapi sayang, letak buku itu juga tidak kalah tinggi. Ia ingin sekali mengambil tangga dan mengambil buku itu dengan tangga. Tapi tangga itu sedang dipakai. Ia juga selalu merasa tidaak enak jika meminjam barang yang sedang dipakai.

"'Synchronicity' ya?"

"Iya―Eh?"

"Nih."

Pluk!

Seorang laki-laki―yang lebih tinggi darinya―mengambil buku itu dengan mudah dan memberikannya pada Haku. "Kau mau mengambilnya 'kan?" tanyanya, tidak menatap Haku―sepertinya ia masih sibuk mencari buku lain.

"H-hai, arigatou gozaimasu." Haku mendekap buku itu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada lelaki itu, mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hn."

"…" Haku terdiam memperhatikan laki-laki yang baru saja membantunya tadi. Ia belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Mungkin laki-laki itu murid baru yang dimaksud Kiyoteru-sensei tadi. "A-ano… S-sumimasen…" ujarnya pelan.

"Hn? Ada lagi yang mau kuambilkan?" respon lelaki itu.

"Chi-chigaimasu," jawab Haku. "A-aku hanya… E-eto…" Haku berkata dengan gugup. Selalu saja begini kalau ia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang baru atau belum dikenalnya.

"Hn? Haku?" Akhirnya, lelaki itu menatap Haku dengan heran.

"E-eh?" Haku tidak kalah heran. Mereka 'kan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. "Ka-kau… Kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya heran, agak kaget.

"Namamu 'Haku'?" Lelaki itu balik bertanya, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maksudku 'haku' tadi, warna rambutmu," katanya, menunjuk rambut Haku. Haku tampak lega saat ia mengatakan itu―berarti, ia tidak usah berpikir yang macam-macam terhadapnya. "Sama dengan warna rambutku. Itu asli?" tanyanya lagi, mungkin basa-basi.

"Ha-hai. S-sou desu," jawab Haku pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata laki-laki itu. Ia memang tidak bisa bertatap mata dengan laki-laki secara langsung. "Ngomong-ngomong… K-kau―"

"Ah," selanya, teringat sesuatu. "Namae wa?"

"Wa-watashi no namae wa Yowane Haku desu. Do-douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Haku membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Honne Dell," Dell memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cuek, tidak tersenyum sama sekali. "Yoroshiku."

"I-iya…" Kini Haku bisa melihat Dell dengan lebih jelas. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak―sama dengan warna rambut Haku―dikuncir satu ke belakang dengan asal. Matanya berwarna merah darah―juga sama seperti Haku._ 'Aku dan Honne-san_…_ Mirip ya_…_' _pikir Haku, tersenyum kecil.

Riiing!

"Ah! Belnya sudah bunyi!" seru Haku panik. Ia lalu segera berlari menuju meja petugas perpustakaan―mengurus buku yang akan ia pinjam―dan keluar perpustakaan, menuju kelasnya.

"Oi, Haku." panggil Dell tiba-tiba, tepat ketika Haku baru berlari beberapa langkah.

Haku pun menoleh. _'Honne-san tadi_―_Dia_…_ Memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?'_

"Aku suka pitamu itu." ujar Dell yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Kelihatannya, ia tidak peduli dengan bunyi bel tadi.

"E-eh?" Tanpa Haku sadari, semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"… Honne… Dell…" gumam Haku pelan seraya mencorat-coret sesuatu di buku catatannya. Seperti huruf Hiragana yang membentuk nama 'Honne Dell' (ほんねでる). Sejak ucapan Dell yang terakhir padanya itu, ia terus menggumamkan namanya.

"Haku," panggil Neru yang berjalan ke arah meja Haku. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan bukunya?" tanyanya.

"Ah, i-iya," jawab Haku, mengangguk pelan. "Sudah, tapi aku belum sempat membacanya. Aku akan membacanya saat istirahat nanti." ujarnya, buru-buru menutup buku catatannya.

"Oh…" respon Neru. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau tulis tadi?" tanyanya, melirik buku catatan Haku.

"Eh? Ti-tidak. B-bukan apa-apa kok." jawab Haku panik. Ia pun segera memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Uso. Tadi aku melihatnya loh~" Neru tersenyum jahil, berusaha mengambil buku itu secara paksa dari tangan Haku. "Berbohong itu nggak baik loh. Sini, biar aku lihat."

"Iie!" bantah Haku. "J-jangan dilihat!"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"A-aku…" Haku terdiam sebentar, berpikir untuk mencari alasan. "A-aku―Tulisanku… Jelek…" jawabnya bohong.

"Hah?" Neru sweatdropped. "Uso! Aku 'kan sering melihatmu menulis di papan tulis! Tulisanmu bagus kok!" Ia pun menyambar buku itu dari tangan Haku.

"Ja-jangan…!"

"Neru-chan!"

"Uwaaa!"

Pluk!

Kaget, Neru pun menjatuhkan bukunya. Gadis berkuncir side-tail itu lalu men-death glare temannya yang baru saja mengagetkannya tadi. Haku pun segera mengambil kembali bukunya.

"Miku!"

"Ehehe…" Miku―gadis itu―cuma menyengir inosen. "Tumben pagi-pagi sudah belajar, Neru-chan? Biasanya Neru-chan 'kan masa' bodo sama ulangan~"

"Bukan itu, Miku no baka!" respon Neru jengkel. "Haku―Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Haku.

"Eh? Haku-chan kenapa?" tanya Miku bingung. Gadis berkuncir dua itu pun menoleh pada Haku.

"I-iie, d-daijoubu desu!" jawab Haku spontan.

Grek

"Ah, Hiyama-sensei sudah datang!"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Neru―yang masih cemberut―dan Miku―yang masih kebingungan―pun segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Tap tap tap

Hiyama Kiyoteru lalu berjalan memasuki kelas. Di belakangnya, ada seorang laki-laki yang berjalan mengikutinya. Sudah pasti, dia siswa baru yang dimaksud Kiyoteru tadi.

Tap tap tap

"Eh? Dia…?"

"Minna-san," ujar Kiyoteru di depan kelas. "Ini Honne Dell, siswa pindahan dari kota sebelah." Kiyoteru lalu menoleh pada Dell sambil tersenyum hangat. "Honne-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Honne Dell. Yoroshiku." Dell menuliskan namanya di papan tulis (本音デル), lalu―dengan wajah cueknya dan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana―memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat. Sukses membuat yang lainnya cengo.

"Eto… Apa itu tidak terlalu singkat, Honne-san?" tanya Kiyoteru, berusaha tersenyum wajar.

_'H-hanya tiga kata_…_ Keren_…_' _batin para siswa.

"Hn."

"S-sou desu," respon Kiyoteru. "Saa, apa ada pertanyaan untuk Honne-san, minna-san?" tanyanya.

"Sensei, saya mau tanya!" Kaito―siswa berambut biru yang naksir Miku―mengangkat tangannya. "Honne mirip dengan Haku ya~ Apa kalian berdua saudara?" tanyanya to the point.

"Hah?" Mendengar pertanyaan Kaito itu, beberapa siswa langsung menoleh ke arah Haku dan membandingkannya dengan Dell.

"Benar juga ya… Mirip…"

"Iya. Mereka ada hubungan apa ya?"

"K-kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok!" tegas Haku, sedikit membentak. "A-aku dan Honne-san… B-bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya!" tegasnya lagi.

"Hai, saya mengerti, Yowane-san," sahut Kiyoteru, berusaha menenangkan Haku. "Shion-san, tidak baik bertanya yang macam-macam seperti itu."

"Hai~"

"Ck. Aku nggak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya," jawab Dell dengan cueknya. "Soal kemiripan, bisa saja seperti 'Doppelanger' yang nggak akan mati jika saling bertemu." ujarnya lagi.

"Teori yang menarik~" komentar Kaito, nggak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ada benarnya juga jawaban Dell tadi.

_'Dia murid baru. Tapi dia memanggil Haku hanya dengan nama kecilnya, tidak memakai embel-embel '-san' lagi! Cih_!_ Aku nggak suka!'_

"Sensei! Saya mau tanya!" Kali ini, seorang siswi yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, silahkan, Sotone-san."

Sotone Riza, nama lengkap siswi tersebut. Sekretaris sekolah.

"Dell-kun… Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Hah! ?"

Spontan, yang lainnya pun kaget bukan main. Riza biasanya tidak terlalu peduli dengan yang namanya laki-laki. Dan lagi, Riza tadi juga memanggilnya 'Dell-kun'.

"Bukan urusanmu, cewek centil." jawab Dell dengan sinisnya.

"Honne-san, jaga bicaramu itu!" Kiyoteru memperingatkan.

"Dia yang mulai, kenapa aku yang repot?" Dell membuang mukanya dari hadapan Kiyoteru.

"Hah… Baiklah…" Kiyoteru menghela nafas. "Honne-san, silahkan duduk di―"

"Di sebelah saya saja, Sensei!" seru Riza, berhubung tempat duduk di sebelahnya kosong.

"Nggak! Dell-kun akan duduk di sebelahku!" seru Taidane Nemui.

"Wah, wah… Perang memperebutkan murid baru…" ucap Meito iseng.

"Cih." Dell mengabaikan mereka berdua. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja Haku. Sementara Haku sendiri tidak menyadarinya, ia sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Tap tap tap

_'Doppelanger yang tidak akan mati meskipun saling bertemu_…_' _batin Haku, tertawa kecil._ 'Menarik juga teorinya_…_'_

Tep

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Eh?" Haku mendongak dan mendapati Dell berdiri depannya. Wajahnya pun memerah seketika. "I-iie! D-daijoubu desu!"

"Ck, dasar aneh," gumam Dell. Ia lalu mengangkat kursi kosong di sebelah tempat duduk Haku dan mendudukinya. "Kosong 'kan?"

"Eh? H-hai!" jawab Haku, masih kaget._ 'Honne-san_…_ K-kenapa dia mau duduk di sebelahku?' _batinnya yang kemudian langsung menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah dengan buku.

_'Uuh! Dell-kun duduk di sebelah Haku! Tak bisa kubiarkan! Lihat saja nanti!'_

"Untuk apa kau menutupi wajahmu seperti itu?" Dell mengambil―menyambar―buku itu dari tangan Haku, membuat wajahnya terlihat lagi.

"Ah! K-kembalikan!"

"… Kau nggak jelek kok." Dell lalu memberikan kembali buku itu pada Haku dan kemudian membuang mukanya dari hadapan Haku.

"E-eh?"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"… 'Synchronicity' itu… Kisah yang mengharukan sekali ya…" sahut Haku, tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kau nangis baca buku itu?" tanya Neru yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di handphone-nya.

Haku mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah. "Ceritanya tentang sepasang anak kembar―laki-laki dan perempuan―yang terpisah saat mereka masih bayi. Mengharukan sekali…"

"Apa boleh buat, Haku-chan memang orang yang hatinya lembut sih~" ucap Miku, menghela nafas sebentar. "Ngomong-ngomong, Haku-chan…"

"Ng?"

"Murid baru tadi―Honne-kun―memanggil nama kecilmu 'kan?"

"Eh? Iya juga ya," Neru ikutan nimbrung. "Kalian seperti sudah seperti saling kenal ya."

"T-tapi… Aku dan Honne-san nggak punya hubungan apa-apa!" kilah Haku. "Ah, b-bicara soal Honne-san… Tadi aku sempat melihat kunciran rambutnya. Rambutnya diikat dengan pita kecil yang mirip pitaku ini," Haku menunjuk pitanya dan tertawa kecil. "Kebetulan sekali ya…"

"Ya. Tapi rasanya aneh." respon Neru.

"Seperti 'Synchronicity' saja," sambung Miku. "Jangan-jangan, sebenarnya kalian berdua anak kembar yang terpisah saat masih bayi?" tanyanya curiga.

"Mi-Miku, itu 'kan nggak mungkin…"

"Oi, Haku," panggil Dell tiba-tiba, menepuk pelan pundak Haku. "Antarkan aku melihat-lihat sekolah ini."

"Kau meminta tolong seperti bos saja sih." gerutu Miku, agak sebal dengan cara bicara Dell tadi.

"Iya. Lagipula, bukannya kau bisa minta tolong Riza atau Nemui? Mereka berdua 'kan tadi dengan senang hati mau duduk di sebelahmu." timpal Neru.

"Aku nggak suka cewek centil," tegas Dell. Ia lalu menarik pelan lengan Haku. "Ayo."

"H-hai!" Haku pun berdiri. "Miku, Neru, a-aku pergi dulu ya."

"Eh? Kami juga ikut!"

Tap tap tap

Mereka lalu berjalan mengelilingi sekolah―dengan dipimpin Haku, tentunya. Begitu sampai di depan ruangan tertentu, Haku selalu menjelaskan ruangan apa itu dan apa fungsinya. Tapi Dell tidak banyak bertanya seperti kebanyakan murid pindahan pada umumnya. Dia cuma diam dan berjalan mengikuti Haku, sesekali sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ho-Honne-kun… Bosan ya?" tanya Haku tiba-tiba, menatap Dell dengan takut.

"Hn?" Dell menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, balik menatap Haku.

"Habisnya, dari tadi kau cuma diam," jawab Neru sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Jadi kesannya kau bosan."

"… Aku memang nggak suka banyak bicara," jawab Dell. "Lagipula, aku―"

"Dell-kuuun!"

"Kyaaa! Dell-kun!"

"! ?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Riza dan Nemui memeluk Dell dari belakang.

"Oh, ada Haku, Miku, dan Neru juga," ujar Nemui monotone. "Kalian sedang apa bersama Dell-kun-ku?" tanyanya, menatap kesal Haku.

"A-aku―Ka-kami… Kami cuma sedang mengantar Honne-san melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah." jawab Haku pelan.

"Kalian tadi sedang sibuk ngobrol-ngobrol 'kan?" Kali ini, Riza yang bertanya. "Kalian istirahat saja. Biar aku dan Nemui yang mengantar Dell-kun melihat-lihat~" ujarnya, terdengar ada nada memaksa di kalimatnya.

"H-hai…" Haku mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Diikuti dengan Miku dan Neru yang sebelumnya men-death glare kedua perempuan centil itu.

Tap tap tap

Begitu sudah berada jauh dari mereka, Neru bertanya, "Haku, apa mereka nggak keterlaluan? Mereka tadi seperti memaksamu loh!"

"Iya! Mereka sangat keterlaluan!" timpal Miku. "Jujur saja, aku nggak suka mereka!"

"Tidak boleh begitu, Miku…" ujar Haku lembut, berusaha tersenyum―meskipun tadi ia hampir menangis. "Dan Neru… Mungkin tadi mereka merasa cemburu karena aku dekat dengan Honne-san. Mereka 'kan menyukai Honne-san…"

"Hah… Kau membela mereka, Haku?" tanya Neru setelah menghela nafas sebentar. Kemudian, gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Haku dengan tajam dan berkata dengan tegasnya, "Kau itu selalu saja mengalah, menuruti perkataan orang lain tanpa membantah, selalu disuruh-suruh, bahkan sering―tidak, selalu membela orang-orang yang sudah menyakiti hatimu atau mengejekmu!"

"…" Haku terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya. Apa kata Neru tadi memang benar. Selalu saja begitu.

"Ne-Neru-chan!" seru Miku tiba-tiba. "Neru-chan jangan begitu sama Haku-chan dong!" Miku menjitak pelan kepala Neru. "Haku-chan, ucapan Neru-chan tadi―"

"G-gomennasai ne…"

"Eh?"

"Ne-Neru―Ucapan Neru tadi… Memang benar, Miku. Sangat benar…" Haku menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku… Aku memang payah…"

"Haku-chan…"

"H-Haku, ucapanku tadi―"

"M-maaf ya…" ujar Haku pelan. Gadis itu lalu berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya, entah ke mana.

"Haku-chan!"

"Haku!"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"…"

"Ne, Dell-kun mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Riza yang bergelayutan di lengan kiri Dell.

"Dell-kun sudah melihat perpustakaan belum? Mau kuantarkan ke sana tidak?" tanya Nemui yang bergelayutan di lengan kanan Dell.

"… Lepaskan." ucap Dell, mengabaikan pertanyaan mereka berdua.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Nemui bingung, masih belum melepaskan Dell. "Dell-kun mau ke toilet?"

"Atau mungkin Dell-kun mau ke tempat lain yang bukan perpustakaan?" tebak Riza.

Dell lalu menarik kedua lengannya, agak mendorong kedua gadis itu―melepaskan dirinya dari gelayutan mereka berdua. "Aku mau ke mana, terserah aku." jawab Dell tegas, menatap tajam mereka berdua. "Aku bisa melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah ini sendirian." Pemuda berambut perak itu kemudian melenggang pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Dell-kun pasti…"

"… Haku…"

**-Tsudzuku-**

**Di sini, entah kenapa, Dell rasanya jadi KuuDeru, bukan TsunDeru lagi XD -ditendang Dell-**

**Sotone Riza dan Taidane Nemui. Dua orang cewek UTAU centil -plaked- yang naksir Dell ==d**

**Baidewei, Synchronicity di sini itu yang dari lagu Rin dan Len XD**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"… Aku… Aku memang tidak berguna ya…"

Di halaman belakang sekolah, di bawah sebuah pohon, Haku duduk termenung, meratapi nasibnya selama ini. Ucapan Neru tadi terus tergiang di pikirannya.

"Selama ini… Aku selalu saja mengalah, menuruti perkataan orang lain tanpa membantah, disuruh-suruh, bahkan membela orang-orang yang sudah menyakiti hatiku atau mengejekku…" gumamnya lagi, membiarkan air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya jatuh ke tanah. "Aku memang payah…" Haku lalu memeluk kedua lututnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya, menangis. "Baka…"

"Kau menangis?"

"!" Menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya saat ini, Haku pun segera mendongakkan kembali kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya. _'Honne-san…'_ "Aku… Aku tidak―"

Tep

Srek

"Bohong," respon Dell seraya duduk di sebelah Haku. "Pipimu basah, matamu juga sembab dan merah." ujarnya lagi. "Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"…" Haku terdiam sebentar setelah memegangi pipinya yang terasa basah. "… Aku… Aku tidak ingin membuat orang-orang khawatir denganku," jawabnya, menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Makanya, setidaknya, ini yang bisa kulakukan agar mereka tidak khawatir lagi padaku…"

"Kau melarikan diri tiba-tiba dari hadapan sahabatmu, kau kira, itu nggak akan membuat mereka khawatir?" tanya Dell lagi. "Mereka sibuk mencarimu."

"A-aku…" Haku menjawab dengan tergagap. Perkataan Dell tadi sangat benar. "Go-gomennasai…"

"… Karena kau," sahut Dell tiba-tiba, tidak menatap Haku. "Karena kau, aku jadi sudah melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah."

"Eh?" Haku mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Dell dengan bingung. _'A-apa maksudnya?'_ Haku baru saja mau menanyakan hal itu, tapi Dell sudah mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, pohon ini…" Dell berdiri dan menyentuh batang pohon tersebut. "Pohon sakura yang katanya nggak bisa berbunga lagi, seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi 'kan?" tanyanya, memperhatikan pohon itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"I-iya," jawab Haku pelan. "Meskipun sudah musim semi, pohon sakura ini tidak pernah berbunga."

"Hm," Dell menatap Haku lagi. "Kalau aku bisa memekarkan bunganya pada saat musim semi, kau harus janji, kau akan berhenti menangis." ujarnya sambil berjalan kembali ke dalam sekolah, meninggalkan Haku yang tampak bingung.

"E-eh?" Haku tercengang, menatap Dell dengan bingung.

_'Honne-san… Itu 'kan sangat tidak mungkin…'_ batin Haku sedih. "… Ya, aku janji…" Ia lalu tersenyum kecil pada Dell yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Biarpun hatinya mengatakan 'tidak mungkin', tapi hati kecilnya―jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya―percaya pada Dell. "Akan kutunggu… Pohon sakura ini berbunga dengan indah…"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Riiing!

"Mata ashita, Sensei!"

"Mata ashita, minna-san."

Setelah bel jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, para siswa langsung memberi salam kepada Kiyoteru. Setelah itu, mereka langsung berlarian keluar kelas. Ada yang langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing, ada juga yang mampir dulu ke tempat lain, seperti Kaito yang pasti langsung ke toko es krim, atau Taya yang langsung datang ke café tempatnya bekerja sambilan.

Biasanya, Haku akan langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi kali ini, gadis Yowane itu mampir dulu ke halaman belakang sekolahnya untuk menemui Dell. Ehm, lebih tepatnya, melihat Dell. Ia hanya ingin melihat Dell dari jauh, ia tidak ingin mengganggunya. Dan di halaman belakang tersebut, tampak Dell yang sedang menyiram pohon sakura tersebut dengan sebotol air.

"Honne-san…" gumam Haku pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Dia benar-benar melakukannya…"

"Aku nggak akan menarik kata-kataku kembali," ujar Dell tiba-tiba, menoleh ke arah Haku yang sedang memperhatikannya dari balik pohon sakura yang lain. "Haku."

"E-eh! ?" Wajah Haku memerah seketika. Sepertinya, kaget karena Dell menyadari keberadannya. Ia pun buru-buru menutupi wajahnya dengan tasnya, takut Dell akan memarahinya.

Tap tap tap

Dell berhenti menyirami pohon itu dan berjalan mendekati Haku dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"…!" Haku―dengan wajah yang semakin memerah―hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, takut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tep

Dell menghentikan langkahnya, tepat ketika ia berada di sebelah kanan Haku. Kemudian, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menepuk pelan kepala Haku.

"…?" Haku menatap Dell dengan bingung. "Ho-Honne-san…?"

"…" Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Dell berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, meninggalkan Haku.

"…" Haku cuma bisa terdiam dengan wajahnya yang masih merah. Perlahan, Haku meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepalanya. "Honne-san…" Gadis itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "A-arigatou…"

… Baru kali ini, ada seorang laki-laki yang bersikap begitu baik dan lembut padanya.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Si Haku itu…! Aku nggak suka dengannya!" gerutu Riza kesal.

"Kenapa memangnya, Riza?" tanya Nemui heran.

"Bukannya kau tahu sendiri? Dia 'kan merebut Dell-kun kita!" jawab Riza kesal, hampir menggebrak meja café tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Iya sih," Nemui mengangguk pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi kalem, berubah menjadi amarah. "Dell-kun sendiri juga! Haku 'kan jelek dan sok alim begitu!"

"Iya! Dan lagi, kenapa sih, Dell-kun membelanya! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Riza lagi, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"!" Nemui tersenyum tiba-tiba, teringat sesuatu. "Hei, aku punya rencana bagus!" serunya yang kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis berkacamata itu. "Kita… … …"

"…!" Riza ikut tersenyum. "Nice idea!" serunya, mengacungkan jari jempolnya pada Nemui. "Dengan begitu, Dell-kun akan menjadi milik kita!"

"Iya!"

"… G-gawat…" gumam seseorang pelan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada dua orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

"Len, kita harus cepat memberitahu hal ini pada Haku-senpai!" bisik seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek pada adik kembarnya.

"Ya!" respon si adik, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang pendek dikuncir satu.

Mereka berdua lalu berdiri dan membayar pesanan mereka. Setelah itu, mereka berlari meninggalkan café tersebut, pergi mencari Haku.

Drap drap drap

"Mungkin Haku-senpai masih di sekolah. Tadi aku melihatnya pergi ke halaman belakang!" ujar perempuan itu lagi sambil berlari, Kagamine Rin.

"Tapi, bukannya biasanya Haku-senpai selalu langsung pulang ke rumahnya?" tanya si laki-laki yang berlari mengikutinya di belakang, Kagamine Len.

"Len―"

Tep

"Ada apa dengan Haku?" tanya Dell―yang datang dari pertigaan sebelah kanan mereka―tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Rin dan Len menghentikan langkah kaki mereka dan menatap Dell dengan heran.

"Senpai―Kalau tidak salah, Honne Dell 'kan?" tanya Len memastikan. "Siswa baru yang datang hari ini?"

"Hn," jawab Dell cuek, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Jawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa dengan Haku?" Dell menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"Sotone-senpai dan Taidane-senpai…!" jawab Rin panik. "Mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu pada Haku-senpai!"

"Sotone? Taidane?" gumam Dell pelan, tampak bingung karena rasanya pernah mendengar dua nama itu. "Mereka―Oh, dua cewek centil itu."

"Iya! Kami melihatnya sendiri di café!" timpal Len.

_'Apa maksud mereka?'_

"Honne-san? Rin-chan dan Len-kun?"

"!"

Mendengar suara itu, mereka bertiga langsung menoleh pada asal suara tadi. Tampak Haku yang sedang berjalan menuju arah mereka.

"Haku-senpai!" seru Rin dan Len spontan.

"…"

"Kebetulan sekali kita berempat bertemu di sini." sapa Haku ramah, tersenyum kecil.

"Senpai, ini gawat!" seru Len, mendongak menatap Haku. "Jangan sampai Senpai bertemu dengan Sotone-senpai dan Taidane-senpai!"

"Eh? Kenapa dengan mereka berdua, Len-kun?" tanya Haku bingung. "Mereka―"

"Mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu!" jawab Rin, sengaja menyela ucapan Haku tadi. "Sepertinya untuk mencelakai Haku-senpai!

_'Tatapan mata mereka… Mereka serius…'_ batin Dell.

"A-apa maksud kalian?" tanya Haku semakin bingung. "R-Rin-chan, Len-kun, berpikir buruk tentang orang lain itu tidak baik loh…" ujarnya kemudian.

"Tapi tadi kami melihat mereka merencanakan hal itu dengan mata kepala kami sendiri!" tegas si kembar Kagamine itu, menatap Haku dalam-dalam. "Percayalah! Tidak mungkin kami berbohong pada Senpai di saat seperti ini!"

"Rin-chan, Len-kun," Haku menatap mereka berdua dengan lembut. "Mungkin… Mungkin Sotone-san dan Taidane-san memang membenciku… Ta-tapi… Tidak mungkin mereka sampai nekat melakukan hal seperti itu padaku…"

"Tapi―"

Grep!

"! ?"

Dell menarik lengan kiri Haku tiba-tiba. Haku yang kaget pun menoleh pada Dell, membuat kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Ho-Honne-san?"

"Dengarkan apa kata mereka, Haku," ujar Dell datar, menatap Haku dalam-dalam. "Mereka nggak berbohong. Dua cewek centil itu memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu padamu."

"…" Haku terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Dell dan bertanya, "B-bahkan… Sampai Honne-san juga…?" tanyanya, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan mereka.

Haku memang tipe orang yang selalu mempercayai orang lain, bahkan orang yang baru dikenalnya seperti Dell. Ia juga tidak pernah berpikiran buruk mengenai orang lain. Tapi baginya, ucapan Rin dan Len, juga Dell itu… Sangat keterlaluan…

"Aku serius, Haku!" seru Dell, sedikit membentak.

"I-ini tidak lucu, Honne-san!" seru Haku, menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku tahu, kalian tidak menyukai mereka… T-tapi, kalian tidak boleh seenaknya memfitnah mereka…!"

Brugh!

"Kau…!" Habis sudah kesabaran Dell. Ia mendorong Haku―dengan tidak terlalu kasar―sampai tubuh gadis berpita itu tersandar di tembok. Ia lalu menyandarkan kedua tangannya di tembok itu. Kepala Haku ada di antara kedua tangannya itu. Kini, Dell bisa menatap Haku dengan lebih jelas dan serius.

"Senpai!"

"H-Honne-san…" sahut Haku pelan, takut. "Ya-yamete kudasai, Honne-san!" serunya seraya berusaha mendorong Dell menjauh darinya.

"Haku, dengar!" Dell dengan mudahnya menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Haku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Honne-senpai, hentikan!" seru Len.

"Kalau kau tidak mendengarkanku, mereka akan merasakan sendiri apa yang mereka perbuat!" ujar Dell yang kemudian melepaskan pergelangan tangan Haku. Laki-laki itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Berjalan beberapa langkah, Dell berhenti sebentar dan berkata lagi―tanpa menoleh pada mereka, "Aku serius."

Tap tap tap

Dell pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga, entah ke mana.

"Haku-senpai, daijoubu desu ka?" tanya Rin khawatir, berjalan mendekati Haku dan mendongak menatapnya.

Haku terdiam sebentar, memegangi pergelangan tangannya. "I-iya…" jawabnya pelan. _'Honne-san… Ada apa sebenarnya…?'_

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Brugh!

Haku duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya lurus menatap tembok kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. "… Honne-san…" gumamnya pelan. "… Ada apa sebenarnya?"

_"Kalau kau tidak mendengarkanku, mereka akan merasakan sendiri apa yang mereka perbuat!"_

_"Aku serius."_

"Uuh…" Pusing memikirkan hal itu, Haku pun menutupi wajahnya dengan bantalnya. Dan entah kenapa, wajahnya memerah. Mungkin, karena ucapan Dell itu tadi membuatnya takut. Atau karena ia menyukai Dell, mungkin?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Haku menyukai seorang laki-laki yang bahkan baru dikenalnya.

"Haku, ayo turun!" panggil Miriam―ibunya―dari bawah. "Okaa-san sudah menyiapkan makan siang!"

"H-hai!" Mendengar suara ibunya, Haku pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan t-shirt berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis ungu di sampingnya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga, menuju ruang makan.

Tep

Grek

Setelah duduk di atas kursinya, Haku mengambil sumpitnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. "Itadakimasu…" sahutnya pelan.

"Ada apa, Haku?" tanya Miriam heran. "Tidak biasanya kau tampak muram begitu."

"I-iie, nani mo nai…" jawab Haku, berusaha tersenyum wajar. "A-aku ha-hanya… Hanya kelelahan…"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Haku…"

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri kok, Okaa-san." Berbohong lagi, Haku tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkan ibunya.

"Hah… Baiklah," Miriam menghela nafas dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada Okaa-san dan otou-san. Kami pasti akan membantumu." Ia lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ya," Haku mengangguk pelan. "A-arigatou ne, Okaa-san…"

_'… Semoga… Haku belum mengetahui kenyataan itu…'_ batin Miriam, cemas dan takut. "Haku." panggilnya kemudian.

"Ya?"

"Err… B-bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanya Miriam, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Seperti biasa," Haku tersenyum. "Oh ya, Okaa-san, tadi ada siswa baru di kelasku." ucapnya, wajahnya merona merah saat mengucapkan kata 'siswa baru' itu.

"Benarkah?" Miriam tersenyum. "Siapa namanya?"

"Deru―Ah, maksudku, 'Dell'. Honne Dell." jawab Haku, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum manis.

"! ?"

"Honne-san itu… Entah kenapa, dia mirip sekali denganku," ujar Haku lagi. "M-maksudku, warna rambut kami sama-sama perak, warna mata kami juga sama. Lalu, Honne-san juga memakai pita kecil yang mirip dengan pitaku ini untuk menguncir rambutnya." ucapnya seraya menunjuk pita besar kesayangannya. "Rasanya kami… Seperti kembar ya…"

"I-iya," jawab Miriam pelan, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajah cemasnya. _'Dia―Honne… Adik kembarmu, Haku…'_

"… Okaa-san?"

"Ah, hai?" Miriam mendongakkan kembali kepalanya, menatap Haku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haku.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa," Miriam tersenyum kecil agar Haku tidak mengkhawatirkannya. "Err… Okaa-san pergi ke rumah Lola dulu ya. Tolong jaga rumah."

"Ya," Haku mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, Okaa-san."

Miriam tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan Haku.

Klek!

Blam!

Tap tap tap

Sembari terus berjalan, Miriam memikirkan sesuatu, cemas. Saat menitipkan Haku padanya dan suaminya, kakak laki-lakinya―yang juga merupakan ayah kandung Haku―berharap agar suatu hari nanti, Haku dan Dell dapat bertemu kembali dan mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tapi tidak secepat ini. Ini masih terlalu awal. Haku dan Dell belum boleh mengetahui kenyataan itu. Beban pikiran mereka pasti akan bertambah berat jika mereka mengetahuinya.

"Ini gawat…" gumam Miriam pelan. "Kakak… Bagaimana ini…?" Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "What should I do, Brother…?"

Tep

"Miriam?"

Miriam menoleh ke arah belakang. "Lola…?"

Tap tap tap

Shion Lola, sahabat baik Miriam.

Wanita berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekati Miriam, tersenyum ramah. "Tumben sekali kau berjalan-jalan di daerah sekitar sini. Ada apa?"

"Ini gawat, Lola…" Miriam menundukkan kepalanya, tampak sedih.

"?" Lola yang sudah mengenal baik Miriam sejak dulu, heran dengan wajah sedih Miriam. "Ada apa, Miriam? Kau tampak sedih…"

"Ini―Haku…" jawab Miriam, masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia―Aku…"

_'Masalah Haku?'_ batin Lola, semakin bingung. "Mau ke rumahku? Kita bicarakan hal ini di rumahku."

"Tapi―"

"Tenang saja, Leon sedang pergi keluar." sela Lola sembari tersenyum kecil, seperti tahu apa yang mau dikatakan wanita berambut platinum blonde itu.

Miriam berpikir sebentar. "… Baiklah…"

Tap tap tap

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju Kediaman Shion. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Miriam terus diam, tidak seperti biasanya.

_'Sepertinya, masalah yang dihadapi Miriam benar-benar gawat…'_

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Tep

"We're here~!" Lola tertawa kecil, berusaha menceriakan Miriam, tapi gagal. Ia lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu masuk.

Klek!

Blam!

"Tunggu saja dulu di ruang tamu," ujar Lola, tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu."

"Ya…" Miriam mengangguk pelan dan kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Tap tap tap

Brugh

Miriam duduk di atas sofa dan kembali berpikir. _'Aku―Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Aku tidak boleh terus-menerus merepotkan Lola…'_

Tluk

"!" Mendongakkan kepalanya, Miriam mendapati Lola yang sedang meletakkan dua buah cangkir berisi jus jeruk di atas meja.

"A-ahaha, I'm sorry," Lola tertawa kecil, merasa bersalah. "Tehnya habis, jadi aku―"

"That's fine," sela Miriam, tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga suka orange juice."

"…" Lola terdiam sesaat dan kemudian duduk di sofa di hadapan Miriam. "Jadi, ada apa dengan Haku?" tanyanya to the point seraya mengambil cangkir berisi jus jeruk itu dan meminumnya.

Miriam memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik nafas, menenangkan dirinya. Ia lalu mulai bercerita. "Kau… Kau tahu Dell, adik kembar Haku itu?"

"Hm?" Lola mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miriam. "Tentu saja. Kau 'kan pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"… Haku… Bertemu dengannya…"

"E-eh?"

"…"

"K-kau… Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan, Miriam…?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Miriam menggelengkan kepalanya. "Haku… Menceritakannya sendiri padaku…"

"…" Lola terdiam sebentar, berpikir. "Tapi Haku belum mengetahui kalau Dell itu adik kembarnya 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sepertinya, belum," jawab Miriam lagi. "Tapi, Haku sendiri sempat bilang padaku kalau dia dan Dell seperti kembar."

"Dia hanya bilang 'sepertinya' 'kan?" tanya Lola lagi. "Ada kemungkinan, Haku belum menyadarinya." ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil, beusaha menghibur Miriam.

"Ya," Miriam mengangguk pelan, berusaha tersenyum kecil. "Thanks, Lola."

**-Tsudzuku-**

**Otan-ome, TsunDeru/KuuDeru a.k.a Honne Dell! XD -disundut rokok-****  
****Sebenernya, ini buat tanggal 20 kemarin, tapi baru bisa saya publish sekarang OTZ**  
**Terima kasih kepada Modem-kun yang nggak konek mulu ini =3=**

******Maaf kalau ada typo. Nanti akan saya betulin kok (_ _)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nah." Lola meletakkan kedua jari telunjuknya di masing-masing ujung bibir Miriam dan membuatnya tersenyum. "_Now, now, smile, my dear~ You're pretty when you're smiling, y'know~_" godanya, menyengir.

"H-hei!" Miriam melepaskan kedua tangan Lola dari hadapannya dan mulai tertawa kecil. "_I know, I know_!" Ia tertawa lagi. "Sekarang, tolong lepaskan aku."

Lola ikut tertawa. "Baiklah~"

_Tep_

"Lola, aku pulang."

"Oh!" Lola tersenyum lebar saat mendengar suara Leon. "_Welcome home, honey~!_" Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu pun menghampiri suaminya dan memeluknya, mencium pipi kanannya, lalu membantu membawakan kantong plastik belanjaannya.

"Ah, ada Miriam juga, rupanya," Leon tersenyum kecil saat melihat sosok Miriam yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu (Miriam balas tersenyum kecil). "Selamat siang."

Membalas sapaan Leon, Miriam hanya mengangguk.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang belanjaannya, Lola memanggil Leon yang baru saja mau duduk di atas sofa. "Nah, Leon~" Ia berjalan menghampirinya. "Tolong pergi belikan teh dan biskuit, ya? Oh, ya, es krim, bumbu _karē_, dan jus apel juga."

"Eeeeeh?" Leon tampak sedikit kaget. "Aku kan baru saja pulang belan―"

"Hm?" Sambil menyiapkan _frying pan _andalannya, Lola tersenyum 'manis' pada Leon. "Kenapa?"

Leon merinding seketika; ia sudah bisa berfirasat bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi jika istrinya ini sudah menyiapkan _frying pan_-nya. Setelah menelan ludah, ia menyahut, "Y-_yes, ma'am_!" lalu langsung cabut ke _mini market_terdekat.

Lola mendengus pelan.

Miriam _sweatdropped_. "P-pantas saja Leon dan anak-anakmu takut denganmu…"

"Haha, begitulah~!"

.

.

.

Bahkan saat sedang makan malam dan berendam di _ofuro _pun, Haku terus kepikiran maksud ucapan Dell tadi.

_'K-kenapa… Kenapa Honne-san begitu bersikeras… Mengatakan bahwa Taidane-san dan Sotone-san mau mencelakaiku…? ― Bahkan, Kagamine-santachi juga…'_

Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, Haku menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat gelembung-gelembung kecil dari air dengan kedua tangannya.

―Ah, lalu, ucapan Dell yang sebelumnya…

_"Karena kau, aku jadi sudah melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah."_

Entah kenapa, Haku merasa bahwa maksud dari ucapan itu adalah: _"Aku terus mencarimu sampai mengelilingi seluruh sekolah, tahu."_

… Oh. Entah kenapa juga, rasanya, air di _ofuro _menjadi lebih panas.

Dan ucapannya yang _"Kalau aku bisa memekarkan bunganya pada saat musim semi, kau harus janji, kau akan berhenti menangis."_, tidak hanya membuat airnya yang terasa lebih panas, tapi wajah Haku juga.

Sadar dengan apa yang terus dipikirkannya dari tadi, Haku langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang masih merona merah dan kemudian segera beranjak dari _ofuro _dan mengambil handuknya.

_'A-aku kenapa, sih?'_ batinnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. _'Pa-padahal, kami kan, b-baru saja bertemu hari ini…'_

Setelah rambut dan tubuhnya kering, Haku memakai piyamanya. _'M-masa aku… Aku… A-aku…'_ Memikirkannya saja, wajah gadis berambut panjang itu menjadi semakin merah. _'M-me-me-menyukai… nya…?'_

… … … … Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kalau memikirkannya terus, bisa-bisa, dia terkena demam mendadak, nih.

.

.

.

"… kuuuu…"

"Ha… ku…"

"Ooo… i…"

"Uuung…" Mendengar suara-suara itu, bukannya terbangun, Haku malah semakin menutupi kedua telinganya dengan bantal ungu kesayangannya. Meski mau bangun, tidak bisa; rasanya susah. Dan kepala Haku masih terasa pusing akibat memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

"Oi, Haku!"

"Hakuuu!"

"Yowane Haku, kami memanggilmu!"

"Hakuuu~!"

"Nggh…" Tidak tahan dengan suara-suara yang membuat kepalanya terasa semakin pusing, akhirnya, Haku terbangun. Masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya, ia meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu beranjak turun dan melihat keluar melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Hakuuuuuu!"

"Oi, Haku! Kau seperti kerbau saja, sih! Cepat bangun!"

_Grek_

_Bletak!_

Haku baru saja membuka jendela kamarnya, dan langsung disambut dengan suara 'bletak' yang cukup keras itu.

"_Kono kuso gaki_! Nggak sopan ngomong begitu ke seorang perempuan! _Baka_!"

"Ow! Nggak usah sampai memukul kepalaku segala, dong, nenek sihir!"

_Bletak!_

"Ow!"

'Bletak' dan 'ow' sekali lagi. Si 'nenek sihir' itu pasti tipe orang emosian.

Haku menghela nafas sebentar (tapi tertawa kecil saat mendengar percakapan antara dua orang yang sepertinya suara ia kenal itu), sebelum akhirnya melihat keluar. "Ada a―E-eh?"

"Yoo!" Dua orang yang memanggilnya itu tadi langsung tersenyum lebar. "_Ohayooooo_!"

"M-Meiko… dan… Shion…?"

Lebih tepatnya, Sakine Meiko dan Shion Akaito, dua orang sahabat baik Haku lainnya (namun beda kelas) selain Miku dan Neru.

Mereka tersenyum, melambaikan tangan pada Haku.

_Grek_

Haku segera menutup kembali jendela kamarnya, lalu mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Haku menyisir rambut panjangnya dan menguncirnya dengan pita kesayangannya. Terakhir, ia mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ia letakkan di atas kursi di depan meja belajar dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

_Tap tap tap_

Miriam yang berada di dapur menoleh pada Haku yang baru saja turun, tersenyum lembut. "Haku, sarapannya ada di atas meja makan."

"Iya," respon Haku pelan yang kemudian mengambil sepotong roti bakar berselai blueberry di atas meja makan dan meminum segelas susu coklat. Ia lalu berjalan melewati William, ayahnya, yang sedang membaca koran pagi dengan segelas kopi di atas mejanya, sebelum akhirnya memakai sepatunya dan pergi keluar. "_Otou-san, okaa-san, ittekimasu yo_."

Miriam dan William menoleh sebentar ke arah Haku. "_Hai, itterashai_."

Haku tersenyum kecil pada kedua orang tuanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Duo Merah yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi. "M-maaf menunggu lama, Meiko, Shion!"

Akaito, si '_kuso gaki_' yang memanggil Haku 'kerbau' tadi, menghela nafas sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam kantong _hoodie _merah tuanya. "Sudah kubilang, panggil saja aku 'Akaito', Haku," ujarnya kemudian, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. "Kan nggak enak, kau memanggilku begitu. Lagipula, kita kan sudah temenan dari SD, sebaya juga."

"M-maaf…" sahut Haku pelan, merasa bersalah. Entah kenapa, Haku tidak pernah bisa memanggil seorang laki-laki dengan nama depannya.

Meiko, si 'nenek sihir' yang juga memanggil Haku tadi, melirik Akaito dengan sinis. "Huh. Sok akrab."

"Oi! Aku dengar ucapanmu itu, nenek sihir!" geram Akaito kesal, men-_death glare _Meiko.

"Baiklah! Ayo berangkat, Haku!" seru Meiko riang sambil menarik pelan lengan Haku, sengaja tidak mengacuhkan bentakan si rambut merah itu.

"O-oi! Tunggu aku, dasar sial!" Menyadari dirinya ditinggal, Akaito berlari-lari kecil menyusul dua orang perempuan itu.

"A-_ano_, Meiko," Haku berujar tiba-tiba. "A-aku b-boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan~"

"A-ada apa ini?" Haku bertanya, tampak bingung. "Tumben sekali, Meiko dan Shi―maksudku, A-A-Aka-A-Akaito-kun, me―"

"Yah, kami dimintai tolong oleh si kembar, sih." jawab Akaito, sengaja menyela kalimat Haku, seperti sudah tahu apa yang mau diucapkan gadis Yowane itu. "Lagipula, kami juga nggak keberatan, kok."

"Di-dimintai tolong oleh… Si kembar…? ― Kagamine-santachi?" tanya Haku memastikan, masih tampak bingung.

"Begitulah," Meiko mengangguk pelan. "Aku nggak mengerti apa masalahnya, sih, tapi mereka minta agar kami menjaga dan menjauhkanmu dari Taidane dan Sotone." jelasnya.

"E-eh?"

"Kau ada masalah dengan dua orang centil itu ― Taidane dan Sotone ―, Haku?" selidik Akaito. "Gara-gara si anak baru itu, ya?" tebaknya. "―Err, siapa namanya, Honne Dell?"

"E-eh!?" Wajah Haku memerah begitu mendengar nama itu.

"Sepertinya benar," gumam Meiko. "Kemarin, Meito juga menceritakannya padaku, sih."

"I-itu―Ho-Honne-san―B-bukan!" kilah Haku tiba-tiba dengan kalimat berantakan, sepertinya ingin membela Dell. "A-aku yang―"

"Ahem!"

Mendengar suara deheman yang cukup keras itu, trio itu menoleh ke belakang mereka, dan mendapati Dell yang sedang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tangan kanannya yang dikepalkan dan diletakkan di depan mulutnya. Akaito tampak netral dan kemudian langsung menyapa orang-yang-baru-saja-dibicarakan itu dengan riangnya, beda dengan Meiko yang tampak kesal (ia penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Haku) dan Haku yang (entah kenapa) wajahnya tampak semakin merah (mungkin karena malu).

"Yo, anak baru!" Akaito melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Dell (namun agak kesusahan, berhubung tinggi tubuh Dell sedikit lebih tinggi darinya) dengan (sok) akrab dan menyapanya, "'Met pagiiii~!"

Tapi, dengan dinginnya, Dell menepis lengan Akaito darinya, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya, dan bertanya dengan sinis, "Kalian mau tertabrak mobil, huh? Kalau masih sayang nyawa, minggir."

Mungkin, maksudnya: _"Sedang apa kalian di tengah jalan seperti ini? Minggir, menghalangi jalan saja."_

"Wah, dinginnya!" cibir Akaito sambil tertawa.

"Huh, sifat macam apa itu?" tanya Meiko (tidak kalah sinisnya dari Dell tadi) seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, berjalan menghampiri pemuda berkuncir satu itu dan menatapnya dengan sinis. "Dasar sombong! Kalau seseorang menyapamu, seenggaknya, sapa balik, dong! ― Aku yakin, kau pasti tidak mempunyai teman seorang pun!"

Haku dan Akaito tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Meiko itu.

"M-Meiko!" Haku yang panik, langsung menengahi jarak antara Meiko dan Dell. "T-tolong hentikan! T-tidak baik berkata seperti itu!" serunya. "Ho-Honne-san kan―"

"Dasar bodoh!" Akaito menahan kedua lengan Meiko dari belakangnya. "A-apa yang kau katakan tadi!? Kau sudah gila, ya!?"

"Biarin!" balas Meiko, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Akaito. "Memang itu kenyataannya, kan!? Lepaskan aku, _kuso gaki_!"

Sementara Akaito sibuk dengan Meiko, Haku membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat sekilas ke arah Dell yang tampak tidak peduli sama sekali dengan mereka, yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka, menuju sekolah. Dan entah ini hanya perasaan Haku atau apa, sekilas, ia melihat kesedihan di dalam sorot mata Dell.

(Meskipun tampak sedih, kedua iris mata sang Honne yang berwarna merah darah yang indah, tetap membuat Haku seakan terhanyut ke dalamnya.)

Kembali ke alam sadarnya, Haku meninggalkan kedua sahabat baiknya (yang sekarang malah sedang bertengkar dan saling mengejek) dan berlari menyusul Dell. "H-Honne-san…! Honne-san, t-tunggu!"

.

.

.

_Drap drap_

_Tap tap tap_

Haku memperlambat langkah kakinya dan mengatur nafasnya begitu ia tiba di stasiun. Tanpa sadar, ia berlari menyusul Dell dan meninggalkan Akaito dan Meiko. Sekarang, ia berada di belakang garis kuning di _platform _kereta sendirian akibat kehilangan jejak Dell.

Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Karena itu, mereka juga pasti akan menaiki kereta dengan jurusan yang sama, bukan? Tambahan pula, rambut Dell berwarna perak dan mencolok. Tapi entah kenapa, menemukan Dell sangatlah susah. Haku pun menghela nafas pasrah. Kemudian, ia mengirim _e-mail _pada Akaito dan Meiko, juga Miku dan Neru (yang selalu menunggui Haku di depan stasiun untuk naik kereta bersama) untuk memberitahu mereka kalau ia akan naik kereta duluan.

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah pengumuman pemberitahuan, kereta yang akan Haku naiki tiba. Sambil berdesak-desakan dengan calon penumpang lainnya, Haku melangkahkan kakinya, hendak menaiki kereta itu, ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya menjauh dari kereta tersebut.

"E-eh?" Haku yang merasa dirinya ditarik menjauh dari kerumunan orang itu, langsung panik. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan itu, tapi tangan itu tetap saja jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dalam hatinya, Haku sudah berpikir kalau ia harus segera berteriak meminta tolong.

Tapi sebelum Haku sempat membuka mulutnya, kerumunan orang yang berdesakan itu semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam kereta. Pintu kereta ditutup kembali, dan kereta pun melaju dengan cepat, meninggalkan tempat Haku dan 'si pemilik tangan misterius' itu berada.

Haku semakin panik. Ia memberanikan diri membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa 'si pemilik tangan misterius' itu.

"Nyasar, bodoh."

Saat itu, barulah Haku menyadari kalau Honne Dell yang dari tadi menariknya menjauh (dan ia langsung kembali rileks). "Ho-Honne-san…?" Dan saat itu juga, Haku baru menyadari kalau Dell menarik lengan kiri atas Haku dengan kuat dan lembut, tidak kasar dan memaksa.

"Senior payah," Dell mendecih pelan. Lalu, ia membalikkan tubuh Haku dan mengarahkannya ke arah _platform_ satu lagi (yang merupakan _platform _kereta yang menuju stasiun dekat sekolahnya). "Yang ini, tahu. Kau benar-benar payah."

Haku menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf, sekaligus untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah kembali. "M-maaf…"

Dell menghela nafas, lalu berjalan ke tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan kereta di belakang garis kuning.

Ah, entah kenapa, hari ini rasanya panas sekali. Dan entah kenapa juga, Haku berpikir kalau sosok Dell dari belakang itu terlihat… Keren…

.

.

.

_Brak!_

Menghentakkan kakinya di atas meja Haku, Meiko bertanya dengan kasar (tidak lupa wajah ala _yakuza_-nya), "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku!? Huuuuuh!?"

Seluruh perhatian langsung tertuju pada meja Haku.

Haku, sang pemilik meja yang mejanya diinjak oleh Meiko, tampak bingung.

Akaito, yang berada di sebelah Meiko karena diseret paksa untuk 'menemaninya', menghela nafas panjang dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Miku dan Neru, yang baru saja tiba di ruang kelas mereka, bergidik ngeri.

Dell, yang duduk di sebelah Haku, tampak cuek dan tidak peduli sama sekali.

Meiko, yang melihat Haku yang kebingungan dan Dell yang masa-bodo-bukan-urusan-gue, merasa semakin kesal dan kemudian mengamuk. "JAWAB AKU, OOOOI!"

"E-eeeeh!?" respon Haku yang tampak linglung, kaget, dan bingung. "A-aku―K-kenapa?"

Meiko yang sudah tidak sabar lagi, akhirnya mencengkram kedua bahu Haku. "Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan makhluk narsis ini, haaaaaah!?" serunya, menarik dan mendorong Haku berulang kali. "Jawab akuuuuu, Yowane Hakuuuuuuu!"

Akaito, entah yang memang merasa kesal dengan sikap Meiko yang berlebihan itu atau karena Meiko menyebutnya 'makhluk narsis' tadi, menepis tangan Meiko dari bahu Haku dengan kasar (Meiko pun men-_death glare_-nya, tapi ia tidak peduli). "Hentikan, dasar Nenek sihir!"

"Huuuuh? Apa yang kau katakan tadiiiiiii?"

Dan berikutnya, sasaran amukan Meiko kembali mengarah pada Akaito.

Lalu, Haku jadi sibuk meleraikan Meiko dan Akaito. Miku berusaha menghentikan Meiko agar ia tidak melempar meja ke arah Akaito. Neru hendak keluar memanggil guru BK, namun melihat _death glare _dan ancaman dari si Sakine itu, ia menghentikan niatnya.

Sementara itu, di tengah-tengah keramaian kelas yang sekarang semakin ribut karena murid lainnya malah menyoraki Duo Merah itu, Dell beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan keluar kelas, entah ke mana.

**_-Tsudzuku-_**

**__Lama tidak di-_update_. Sudah… Err… Setahun lebih, ya OTZ  
Maafkan daku, Yun, _minna-san_ m(_ _")m  
**

**Seperti biasa, ya~ AkaiMei selalu akur =w= #jeduagh  
Dan, Haku, apakah dirimu mulai menyukai Dell-kun? XD *disundut rokok*  
**

**Yah, nggak banyak yang bisa saya katakan kali ini =w="  
**

**_Review_,_ please_?  
**

**~Seiryuu Sakurane  
**


End file.
